Future Ylisse (Lucina)
Future Ylisse led by Lucina is a custom civilization created by Mathetes tou Megalou Alexandrou. Overview Dawn of Man May the blessings of Naga rain plentiful upon thee! You are the princess and the savior of the Kingdom of Ylisse, most beneficient Lucina! You hail from a future of despair where Grima has successfully carried out his plot to destroy the world so that such event can be prevented in this timeline, and you have come with the other children of the Shepherds of this timeline and helped them fight the Grimleal to victory. While records of your rule is scant, it is known that with the eventual defeat of Grima your time was a peaceful one. Brave Lucina, the people of Ylisse will answer your call to fight against all foreign invaders. Will you follow the path of your aunt Emmeryn and build a peaceful, prosperous nation, or take up the mantle of your father and bring those who threaten peace into heel? Regardless of the path you choose to take, the people of Ylisse asks one question: Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Strategy Lucina's future Ylisse is a consistent and flexible civilization, able to pursue either a militaristic strategy or a pacifist strategy. The consistency comes from Lucina's Trait, which allows Lucina an instant Great Person of choice when Ylisse enters a new Era. This is especially relevant in the Classical Era, as Lucina may choose to receive a Scientist and bolster Ylisse's Science, or an Engineer and pursue a Wonder (or unit) spamming strategy. In the later Eras, Scientists will always be a powerful boost even if it delays the timing of future Scientists, Engineers, and Merchants, while a Writer or an Artist in a convenient timing will also prove just as useful. Lucina's Unique Unit and Unique National Wonder are also useful as well: The Descendant Warriors will prove to be a useful tanking asset throughout the Medieval Era: They will always be as good as the neutral Pikemen, even if the unit gets Galeforce which doesn't help the unit fulfill the role of a tanker unit any better. On the other hand, promotions like Renewal or Archerbane will make them even better at tanking, while Prescience will always be useful regardless of situation. The national wonder Awakening Ceremony will provide Lucina a short-term boost of yields and a Golden Age, while making all future Golden Ages 50% longer, which if combined with Chichen Itza or Universal Suffrage will grant Lucina a significant economic advantage. Lucina will do well with Liberty or Tradition start: While Tradition is probably the default choice for Lucina, Lucina's Trait may make Liberty play a risky but fun alternative as well. Piety is a great supporting pick, as Lucina can easily secure a religion provided that Lucina can hit Classical Era quickly, and as the building requirement for her unique National Wonder is a Shrine. Unique Trait and Components Mod Support Events and Decisions Events Decisions Culture and Gold in standard speed. * 1 Magistrate |rewards = A Golden Age which is twice the length of a standard Golden Age. * All military units that Lucina has at the time gains enough experience to level up.}} Faith per era in standard speed. |rewards = 100 Great People Points per era applied towards the said Great Person in all cities.}} Category:Mathetesalexandrou Category:Fictional Civilizations Category:Fire Emblem Civilizations Category:Civilizations based off Video Games Category:Civilizations with Female leaders Category:Civilizations without Unique Decisions